


You should head home

by AliceandtheHatter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just kisses and cuddles really, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandtheHatter/pseuds/AliceandtheHatter
Summary: Dean is drunk and he lost his room and Cas is so hot and it's probably a dream so who cares?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi erm this is my first attempt at writing in english (I'm French) and it's super late and I have school tomorrow uh oh but tell me if you see any mistakes or if you like/don't like this it would help a lot
> 
> The song mentionned is Still Loving You by Scorpions. I listened to it on repeat while writing this I'm not sure why

“Hey handsome. You should head home now, it's late.”

Dean raises his tired eyes from the empty glass he is holding to look at the girl behind the bar. Home… what a concept. She is beautiful and he did hit on her earlier in the night so it's not a surprise when she bites her bottom lip and ads:

“You know… yours or mine.”

Maybe on another night he would follow her. But not tonight. Yeah, he is drunk as hell and again, she is beautiful. But that's not what he wants, what he needs right now. He actually doesn't want what he wants. First of all he is not supposed to want it. To want him. His friend. His angel. But he does. And he is almost okay with it now, almost. But even if he was completely okay, it wouldn't matter because the second thing is that the person he wants never showed any interest in him. Of course, he stares sometimes but that's because he is awkward and not aware of the social rules humans have. Still, Dean likes when he stares. Way too much. He feels like a seventeen year old daydreaming about her crush in math class and he hates that. He smiles sleepily at the waitress and put money on the bar, leaving without responding.

On the ride home, he sings shamelessly, drunkenly and falsely in the impala. He does it when he's alone. It feels normal. No more demons, shapeshifters, vampires, werewolves, no more war in heaven. Just a sad drunk singing off key to cheesy songs.

If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love 

Singing a love song at three a.m thinking about the inaccessible guy he loves is probably the lowest he has ever been.

The guy he loves.

Shit.

He laughs a little at himself and sings even louder. He is in love with Castiel, and he doesn't care anymore.

When he finally parks his car in front of the motel he takes a second to think. He forgets all about Cas and frowns. What even is my room number? Ugh. He is too drunk to remember and all the doors look the same. Well, he has keys and locks, he should find the right one at some point. He sighs and goes out, walking to the first room that he thinks might be his for some reason. He tries to put the key in the door but the stupid keys keep moving and who needs three locks for one crappy motel room door? He drops the keys, pick them up and try again, complaining quite loudly about the guy who conceived the door. When the door opens. Letting him see a shirtless, only-boxers-wearing Cas.

“Dean? What are you doing here? It's late.”

Dean can only focus enough to close his mouth. Is it a dream? He tries to think of an answer for a little while.

“Well. I lost my room I think and the keys are moving and there are too many locks it's stupid and you're hot.”

It seems absolutely satisfying and casual in his head so he smiles a little, proud. But he slowly process while Cas stares, blushing. He is cute when he is blushing. 

“Wh-What did you say?  
\- I lost my room. They all look the same.  
\- No the hum the other thing?”

Dean just shrugs and try to turn around but Cas calls him.

“Get in. you'll never find your room in your state.”

It's probably a dream. I'm sleeping in the impala. Cas lets the hunter in and closes the door, watching his friend sits on the bed. He walks closer, unsure of what to do.

“Do you want anything? Do you need anything?”

Dean just laugh at first at these words. And then he is too drunk to care. It's totally a dream.

“Well yeah actually. I want and need only one thing but I'll never get it.  
\- Tell me. Maybe I can help?”

He is so innocent, so oblivious. Dean just get up, walks towards his friend and puts both his hands on the former angel hips who jumps a little but doesn't get away. Dean then comes closer and brushes his lips on his neck, breathing heavily. He finally leaves a chaste kiss there, closing his eyes and doing it again and a third time.

“I want, and need, you. Just you.”

His voice is deep and trembling. He moves a hand to Castiel's right cheek and continue to kiss him slowly, kissing his jaw, his neck, his shoulders, his collarbones. Cas doesn't move or say anything, he just put his hands on Dean's chest but doesn't push and when the hunter pulls away, he sees that he closed his eyes too.

“Cas…  
\- D-Dean, you're drunk. Yeah. You're drunk and alone. I'm sorry I shouldn't let you do that. You'll regret it in the morning and it's my fault. Go to bed. I'll find your room.”

And with that, he grabs his trench coat, Dean's keys and leaves, closing the door behind him. The hunter would laugh at the fact that Cas only wearing boxers and a trench coat walks alone on a parking lot in the middle of the night but the pain in his chest stops him from doing that. He sits back on the bed, tears in his eyes and cursing himself before letting his body fallback. He tries to sleep despite what just happened but have to wait and hate himself for another full hour before finally falling asleep.

He's woken up by a knock on the door. Sam seems surprised to see him.

“Hum Dean? Are you with Cas?  
\- Well no. should I?  
\- Dude. You're in his room.  
\- I am? Well. He isn't here.  
\- Okay sure whatever. I'm going to get breakfast. You guys get ready and join me?”

Dean nods and close the door again, ignoring the “Finally” he hears his brother say right before he leaves. Why am I in Castiel's room and where the hell could he be? He is worried for a second before every memory he made last night finally pierces through the fog in his head and comes back to him.

Fuck. It was not a dream.

With memories came regrets and a feeling of wow I actually got to kiss him. But he pushed away. And left.

“Awesome.”

He goes to the bathroom to clean up his face before leaving the room and heading towards the room 21. Because that's his room. So if he is lucky Cas is in there. He takes a deep breath and knock.

“Come in.”

He does and quickly, he sees Castiel going out of the bathroom, wearing the hunter's clothes since he left his room with not much, and frowning. You look so cute like this please never move again.

“Oh. I thought it was Sam. I took your clothes I hope it's okay.  
\- You wouldn't have let me in?  
\- I don't know.”

He is honest. Always is. But it hurts.

“Sorry… about last night…  
\- What about it?”

His questions seems so genuine, so innocent, Dean wondered again if it was all a dream. But it's impossible that the way his lips are burning from the memory of Cas' skin is just a game his mind is playing. He did imagine it but it was never that powerful.

“Well… it's not really… socially acceptable? To go to your friend's room in the middle of the night and start kissing him? So yeah, I'm sorry.  
\- I didn't really mind.”

It was almost imperceptible but Dean still heard it.

“W-Wait what did you say?  
\- Nothing. Forget it. I know you regret it but that's okay I'm not mad or anything.  
\- I only regret wasting our first kiss by being drunk and sorta forcing you into it and made it probably even more impossible for me to have you one day. Truth is, I probably knew it was your room and I probably knew it was not a dream. But what can I say? I wanted and needed you and you were standing there looking so fricking hot and I wanted to kiss you so bad because I'm in love with you and I'm an idiot.”

He had probably never been that honest in his life. He was tired of hiding and it would hurt, no matter if Cas rejected him knowing his feeling or not. He was leaning against the door, his head bowed and his eyes closed and already a little yet, before Castiel even responded. At this point Dean just hoped he wouldn't be too harsh and would stay with them on the hunts. He could manage not having him but not loosing him again. But Cas didn't talk. He just walked to Dean and put a hand on the hunter right cheek and the other one on his hip, just like Dean did the night before. The ex-angel makes him raise his head and he opens his eyes, full of fear and pain.

“You actually never kissed me.”

His voice his low, his reassuring eyes locked to Dean's.

“What? Of course I did Cas.  
\- No, you kissed my neck. You didn't kiss me. You didn't waste our first kiss.”

And with these words he puts gently his lips on Dean's who immediately closes his eyes and puts his arms around Cas, pulling him as close as humanly possible. He feels Cas smiling through the kiss and can't help his own smile. They break the kiss to breath, letting about ten millimeters between them. Both of them think that the face the other is making is the prettiest thing on earth and heaven.

“I love you too Dean.”

The hunter's smile get even larger and he kisses his angel again. And again. And again. It's useless to say that Sam ate breakfast alone, but he expected it so it was okay. And here, in this crappy motel room, cuddling and kissing his angel, Dean felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if there is anything I could improve and thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
